Le Guide simple pour créer un jdr et être un bon Mj
by Maitresse Pyro Panda
Summary: Un deuxième guide simple et rapide ... oui un deuxième guide pour créer un jdr et être un bon Mj
1. Créer le monde et lui trouver un nom

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Pyro Panda ! Ha Ha !**

 **Vous avez attendu pendant quelques temps (presque un fucking an) et voici un deuxième guide pour vous. Le guide simple pour créer un Jdr et être un bon Mj.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Leçon 1 : Créez le monde et lui trouver un nom.

Étape 1 : Avoir envie de crée son propre jeu de rôle.

Étape 2 : Avoir un clavier.

Étape 3 : Avoir un/des écran(s).

Étape 4 : Avoir de l'imagination.

Étape 5 : Ne pas avoir la flemme d'écrire.

Étape 6 : Bravo ! Vous avez créé votre propre monde

 **Alors vous êtes contents ? Après vous avoir fait patienter un bon bout de temps ? Dites le moi dans vos reviews !**

 **C'était Maîtresse Pyro Panda pour vous servir !**

 **A bientôt pour une nouvelle leçon !**


	2. Avoir un scénario

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Pyro Panda ! Ha Ha !**

 **Vous êtes prêts pour la deuxième leçon ?!**

 **C'est partie !**

Leçon 2 : Avoir un scénario

Étape 1 : Avoir un clavier.

Étape 3 : Avoir un/des écran(s).

Étape 4 : Avoir de l'imagination.

Étape 5 : Ne pas avoir la flemme d'écrire.

Étape 6 : Bravo ! Vous avez écris un scénario !

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Dites le moi dans vos reviews !**

 **C'était Maîtresse Pyro Panda pour vous servir !**

 **Bye !**


	3. Trouvez des joueurs

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Pyro Panda ! Ha Ha !**

 **C'est partie pour la 3** **ème** **leçon !**

 **Enjoy !**

Leçon 3 : Trouvez des joueurs et leur donner des fiches de perso à compléter.

Étape 1 : Choisissez plusieurs races pouvant être joués dans votre jeu de rôle.

Étape 2 : Créer les fiches de perso pour vos joueurs.

Étape 3 : Trouver des joueurs au sein de vos amis skype, twitter, facebook qui ont envie de jouer à des jeux de rôle.

Étape 4 : Bravo ! Vous avez trouvé des joueurs pour votre jeu de rôle !

Étape très méchante : Si vous êtes sans ami (comme Remi)*, vous pouvez en trouver en jouant à des MMMOrpg _(NCDB : Dit meeeuuuporgeu)_ ou faites des conventions ou créez vous des comptes sur des réseaux sociaux.

 **Ça vous a plu ? Dites le moi dans vos reviews !**

 **C'était Maîtresse Pyro Panda pour vous servir !**

 **A dans deux semaines !**


	4. Trouvez des tokens

Bonsoir ! Je suis maîtresse Pyro Panda ! Ha Ha !  
La 4ème leçon ? Maintenant ? Et bien oui !  
C'est partie !  
Leçon 4 : trouvez des tokens et des Maps  
Étape 1 : Avoir un ordinateur.  
Étape 2 : Avoir la WIFI puis Internet.  
Étape 3 : Faites des recherches sur Internet avec des mots-clés.  
Étape 4 : Galérer quelques heures. (NCDB :#LOL)  
Étape 5 : Bravo ! Vous avez galéré à trouver des tokens et des maps mais vous avez trouvé !  
Ça vous a plu . Vous savez où ça se passe si c'est le cas !  
C'était maîtresse Pyro Panda pour vous servir !  
Bye Bye !


	5. Commencez la partie

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Pyro Panda ! Ha Ha !**

 **Bon la 5** **ème** **leçon c'est maintenant !**

 **Enjoy !**

Leçon 5 : Commencez la partie.

Étape 1 : Rassembler tous les joueurs.

Étape 2 : Utiliser un logiciel où vous avez mis les maps et les tokens. (Conseil : ROLL20 est un bon logiciel)

Étape 3 : Ouvrir toutes les fiches de personnages de vos joueurs.

Étape 4 : Commencer le jdr.

Étape 5 : Bravo ! Vous venez de commencez votre jdr !

 **Bon ça vous plaît ? Et n'oubliais pas de me le dire dans vos reviews. Et bien à dans deux jours !**

 **C'était Maîtresse Pyro Panda !**

 **Bye Bye !**


	6. Être un bon Maître de Jeu (Mj)

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Pyro Panda ! Ha Ha !**

 **Je vous ai manqué ? Bon d'accord ça fait que beaucoup de temps et alors ? Pour la peine 6** **ème** **leçon !**

Leçon 6 : Être un bon Maître de jeu. _(NCDB : Comme Mahyar)_

Étape 1 : Commencez la partie.

Étape 2 : Avoir un bon scénario.

Étape 3 : Avoir de l'inspiration. _(NCDB : Comme nous en cours xD)_

Étape 4 : Savoir improviser.

Étape 5 : Voir un bon jeu d'acteur.

Étape 6 : Se faire respecter par ses joueurs.

Étape 7 : Bravo ! Vous êtes un bon Mj.

 **Alors vous êtes content ? Si oui ça se passe dans vos reviews !**

 **C'était Maîtresse Pyro Panda !**

 **Bye Bye !**


End file.
